Sinful Temptation
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kags&Matt,as kids they loose their parents in a car accident when on their way to pick the two siblings up from school.Before Watari gets to them,someone else does.Split up at the young age of 4&7.......Full Summary Inside ;P Matt/Kagome pairing R
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinful Temptation**_

**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**

_**Summary –**_**Kagome and Matt...as children they loose their parents in a car accident when on their way to pick the two siblings from school. Before Watari gets to them, someone else does. Split up at the young age of 4 and 7, Watari retrieves Matt and he never see's his little sister again. Until someone brakes into Whammy's and attempts an assassination...on L.**

_**Anime – Death Note – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Matt**_

_**Genre – Romance/Angst/Family/Hurt**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language) and (INCEST)**_

_**Chapter One**_

**Brother....My Brother**

**-x-x-x-**

_Snow covered the roads of England in pallid veils. The cold morning's fresh scent of dew barricaded anyone who walked out into the new of the day. This was no different for the household at the end of the last street in the luxurious Stallion Velia Community. The finest of lavishes, opulence and extravagance was owned and...In some cases...expected...by those that knew of nothing that transpired within the richly neighborhood. Thus...where our sad tale starts...on a cold winter's morning, just outside of the Stallion Velia Community, a conspiracy against a peacefully sleeping family is put into play. One heartless man's scheme...to get a vast fortune...through a young angel._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Yo man, you ready?"_

"_Keep your ass in check, I'm wrokin' on it."_

_A woman with red hair rolled her eyes. These morons were pawns in her job, retrieval, but they were needed none the less. "Boy's, can you just try and get this over with as quickly as possible, with as few words as possible?"_

_They nodded and went to work on removing the security cameras on the fence and the electronic fencing's automatic gate and entrance code._

'_Damn morons, this god forsaken high-tech society. I don't see why some little bitch is needed to rip a couple asswhipes off.'_

"_We're in!"_

"_Keep it in you dumbass. Let's go."_

_**-TCHOO- -TCHOO-**_

_She watched the lifeless bodies fall to the ground before placing her gun in her leather trench coat. "Thank you boys, your efforts will serve us well." She pulled a cigarette out and a lighter, lit the cig and popped it between her parted chapped lips. Her brown eyes watch the white of the snow slowly become stained with the crimson of death._

"_Beautiful..." She whispered breathlessly before moving to the fence and cracking it open enough to enter. She made her way through the streets, the lights lit her way, practically begging her to steal the soon to be whore. In her mind, it would only be a matter of time. She continued towards the house before stopping at the Jet Black Mercedes Diablo with the snow capped top. She pulled something from her pocket and smirked when the snow started to fall again. "Lucky." She snapped a wired contraption beneath the car before walking off, the snow covering any and all signs that she was ever there._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Two Indigo blue orbs with green specks blinked as footsteps down the hall could be heard, pausing and walking, pausing and walking._

"_Mail, Mail wakey time." Small soft hands nudged the sleeping boy next to them. The hands belonged to a four year old, adorable eyes staring at the boy. The two were almost complete opposites in looks and personality. She was like their dad, more creative and versatile then him. She enjoyed music and drawing more then computers and games, but she still played them and learned about them when their mom was teaching them. Her looks also came from her dad. Black hair and blue eyes, only her mothers green speckled throughout the Indigo orbs._

"_Kags, why are you in my bed, you have your own bed." Mail muttered as he rolled over and faced away from the now pouting four year old._

"_My bed is cold. Yours is warmer."_

"_Ask mom to buy you a heating blanket then."_

"_No...Mama and Papa are going away."_

"_..." He sat up and looked at the clock. "They leave for work in about twenty minutes. How do you always wake up when they're getting ready?" She shrugged. He sighed and threw the blankets off of him, moving in the direction of the bathroom. Where the young girl mirrored her father in habits and looks, aside from her girlish form, he mirrored his mother, aside from the boyish form. He had messy brownish red hair and their mothers' gorgeous green eyes. He took after her in the technology field too. He always had some form of an electronic device in his hands. He read up on computers, laptops and was always updating his laptop with the newest of hardware and advanced programming. He also took up her love for reading and gaming._

_**-Knock- -Knock-**_

"_Kagome, Mail, are you two getting up?"_

"_Yes mama, we're getting ready."_

_The door opened and a woman with long Auburn hair in healthy waves that stopped at her upper back. She smiled at Kagome and walked up to the little girl. "You slept in your brothers' bed again."_

"_It's warmer then mine. Mine is always cold."_

_Her mother smiled and picked her up. Carrying her to the dresser she opened it with her free hand and looked at her daughter. "What do you feel like today?"_

"_That one__!" Her mother smiled and pulled out an adorable red sweater that featured 10 reindeer in a Christmas tree shape on the front and black knit pants. Placing Kagome down, she grabbed a pair of black felt boots with fake fur lining the inside._

"_Let's get you dressed."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(6 Hours Later)**_

_Mail sat on the bench out side of his school with his sister. He was in Second grade, where as, his sister was in Pre-K. Her class technically ended two hours before his, so they took her to his class and she sat in with him. Always silent and respectful...not to mention fawned over by the class girls, teachers...and even the guys would call her adorable and a cutie. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was looking down at her shoes, kicking her legs back and forth. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold weather and her nose resembled a cherry at the moment. No, he couldn't lie...his sister was adorable and a cutie, but did she have to go to his classes?_

_A black van with a CPS on the side pulled up to them and Mail took his sisters hand in a firm grip before standing and pulling her farther away from the vehicle._

"_Mail and Kagome Jeevas?" A man with blond hair asked. Hesitantly, Mail nodded. "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this, but there was an accident." Mail watched the window of the car the man had just gotten out of roll down to reveal a woman with red hair and brown eyes. "Your parents were found in a car accident. They're gone." Mail's eyes widened and Kagome's hand tightened around his._

"_There is one more accident." Mail looked to the woman who spoke up._

"_Mrs. Abbot, what are you talking about?! This is no ti―ah…."_

_Mail and Kagome watched as he fell forward, a knife in the back of his head was reason enough for that. Mail took his sisters hand and pulled, running as fast as he could with her. "Kagome! You have to keep running!" He turned and saw a few more men get out of the vehicle and chase them._

"_But―" _

"_NO BUT'S! GO!" He pushed her a bit causing her to stumble before running with teary eyes. He grabbed a long thick jagged stick and blocked their way. "You're not touching her!"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome ran as fast as her little legs could go. She turned the corner and ran right into legs. "AH!" She looked up and stared into wise aged eyes the color of milk. "Mr. Mr., please help my brother!" The man held a walking stick with both hands, it was placed in front of the man, his back straight and shoulders broad. He wasn't old, no, not old, he was in his late thirties or early forties. Black hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at her._

"_Your brother?"_

"_Yes, please! I don't want him to get hurt." Tears swelled in her eyes and the man bent down on one knee. _

"_I will do my best, for now...do you see that boy over there, go stand and wait with him." Kagome nodded and watched as he walked the way she had just come before turning and walking towards a boy with long silver hair and golden orbs. He was staring at her with cold eyes but said nothing. _

_She heard a scream and turned with wide eyes. "Mail...MAIL!" She took off running when her arm was grasped by soft fingers in a hard grip. She turned to see the boy holding her. "LET ME GO!!! MAIL IS HURT!!! HE'S HURT!!! HE'S HUR―...t..." Her eyes darkened before everything went black. Silence overtook the sounds around her, now nothing but cold darkness._

_He caught her as she fell forward, removing his other hand from her neck and its pressure point._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(With Mail)**_

_Too in shock, Mail couldn't do much but stare. The men had just been shot by some anonymous man that he hadn't seen before. The woman from earlier was now staring in fear as he placed the gun against her forehead._

"_Why...? I did everything you asked! Why?! I killed all witnesses to the kidnapping like you told me to. Their parents, the morons that breached the security, the cop and now I was going to kill him...what did I do wrong!?"_

"_Ah, I said all witnesses of the kidnapping...that means you." Her eyes widened a fraction just as his finger pulled the trigger._

_**-TCHOO-**_

_Mail watched smoke from the bullet pool from the silencer on the gun._

"_...your sister requested I help you. Boy...do you know who I am?"_

"_..."_

"_I am Boss Kazuma Higurashi."_

_Mail's eyes widened, taking a step back he prepared himself for the sound of a gunshot. "...Boss Kazuma Higurashi, the Japanese Mob Boss of the Higura gang that spread over the continents. What do you want with us?"_

"_...Not you...I merely wanted a new―" Kazuma looked up at the limo that arrive, placing the gun back in his jacket. "Your sister is under my care now. Your future seems to be down a more righteous path." He turned as the door to the limo opened and an elder man got out with a concerned look on his face. "Keep your mouth shut, if you care for your sister." With that, he left._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE ME MY SISTER!" Mail ran at him when suddenly pain coursed through his shoulder, his eyes wide, tears swelled in his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Kazuma put the gun back in his jacket and watched the old man rush forward to the boy kneeling in the crimson painted snow._

"_She is no longer your concern." Kazuma left the boy to cry over the loss of his sister, leaving him in the hands of Justice._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(The Next Day)**_

_Kagome shivered at the lack of warmth, cracking her eyes a bit as she sat up and pulled the blankets around her closer to her small body. _

'_Mail...? Mama...Papa...?'_

_She stood up on the bed with the blanket and looked around at the plain room. A bed, a desk, a floor lamp, ceiling fan and light and...Then there was her. There was nothing else. The door opened and a girl a little older then she peeked in, green eyes and red hair that fell just above her shoulders stood out. A hand popped her on the head lightly from behind the cracked door and the red head winced._

"_Kouga! What was that for!?" The door widened to reveal a boy around her brothers age with black hair falling straight just past his shoulders, a ponytail clutched in his hands as he reprimanded the girl, his light blue eyes never leaving the red heads green ones._

"_You were told to stay away from her until she wakes up!"_

"_But she's up!"_

_He looked up and stared at Kagome who started to fidget at the staring. She pulled the blanket over her head and fell to the bed so that she was beneath the blanket._

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"_Stay here with her. I'll go get Sesshoumaru since he's the one in charge of her."_

"_Right!" She saluted playfully before sauntering over to the bed and yanking the blanket off the girls head. "Hiya!"_

"_...M-Mail...."_

"_...you want to check the mail?"_

"_Mail..."_

"_Uh...right, your kind of weird. My name's Ayame. What's your name?"_

"_...Kagome."_

"_Oh, I don't like your name, it's too close to mine. I'll call you...Kinu!"_

"_...Mail, where is Mail."_

"_Why are you so obsessed with the mail?"_

"_Ayame, leave the room."_

_Ayame turned around at the cold voice and Kagome looked up to see the boy from before. Ayame said nothing else. Waving goodbye as she left with the other boy, Kouga._

"_You will dress in these, and then you will meet with Higurashi-Dono." He tossed her a pair of black paints and a white sleeveless Haori top and wrap._

"_How do I wear these?" He looked at her before turning and walking out. His way of telling the four year old, 'figure it out yourself'...needless to say, he ended up helping her in the end when she came out asking for help with the wrap._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_She stared up at the 'Leader' and 'Boss' as they called him. The man, who helped her out before, had just told her that her brother was dead. He had been too late and could only save her._

_She didn't want to think about it. She had lost...everyone._

"_Kagome...you are welcome to stay with us. You have no family back there, but here, we can be your family, and protect you, train you, teach you. You can get the person who killed him back."_

_She didn't understand how she could do that...but she wanted to none the less. She would use what her mother and father had taught her, and what they would soon start teaching. She just had to keep going though, that's what was most important, continue going...for them._

'_For Mama and Papa...'_

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

"For Mail..." She looked into the mirror, her eyes had darkened over the years of harsh training, the green more evident then from her younger years, blue mingling and lacing with the beautiful shade of green that haunted her for so many years. She took a step back from the mirror and looked over her body. It had only been five years. She was nine now, only small curves that were starting to come in showed. Small mounds on her chest were hardly noticeable in the baggy clothes she wore...but her muscles...she was toned and still adorable. _'Cute and Deadly, that's what Sesshou says.'_

Her hair was pulled into a long black braid that stopped at the middle of her back. She wore a baggy pair of cargo pants and a black sports bra with a baggy dark blue Tee that didn't even belong to her hanging off of her shoulders. It was her teachers, but he didn't like the shirt because it wasn't white or black. A holster hung off her hips with a custom silver hand gun attached, white marble covering the hand grip. Strapped onto the other side of her holster was a silencer. Three pouches hung from it, in a black pouch there were blue toned bullets with a crystalline liquid swishing around in it, a sleep tonic. In a green pouch there were regular bullets for her gun, only they had her code name engraved on them, "Kinu". The last pouch was red, it held crimson bullets, and these were bullets made for the kill. Poison liquid was in the center of the bullet and once it penetrated the skin...the bullet broke apart into three sectors, allowing the poison to flow through her victim's blood. The poison took effect on the prey after thirty seconds of being hit by the bullet.

Turning away from her mirror she walked out of the room and watched as people rushed past her in a frenzy. Pulling one of the older one to her she asked what was happening.

"My god, how come no one told you?! Kazuma has been shot." Kagome's eyes widened and her eyes flashed in fear for a moment before she followed the others, weaving threw the crowd with ease and elegance that her teacher had told her to hone.

"Kazuma!" She cried out, pushing one of the guards out of the way and moving to the man who had cared for her since the loss of her family. "Who did this!?"

"Heh, Yagami..." He said calmly. "The old man has been chasing me since I got at large 24 years back. He finally shot me, I swear, that man...he'll kill me one day, or die trying."

"Not funny..." She said with teary eyes, her eyes holding a sad look.

He bought a hand to her cheek and gave a sad smile. "You're too good to an old man."

"I hardly consider you old. What are you, mid thirties?"

He chuckled and she gave a smile before someone pulled her out of the room.

She looked to see Sesshoumaru standing there next to her.

"Sesshou, where can I find―"

"You have a job." He interrupted.

"...is it anything close to what I was about to ask?"

"We have people looking for your brothers' killer. This is your new hit." He handed her a manila folder before taking her gun from her holster and loading it with a black bullet.

"What are those?"

"It has a pain reducer enlaced inside."

"Pain..._reducer_? That's a new one."

"The hit was originally mine, but I decided to let you have him."

"..." She thought for a second before realization hit. "Yagami?"

"Yes, I was given the hit after Kazuma arrived. He told me that Yagami is getting to cocky and to close to the kill. He won't take the chance of another shot like that one."

"Once a miss, twice a hit."

"Pretty much."

"What about my other hit. I was leaving to take care of that one with Ayame when I heard about Kazuma."

"...Kouga left with her to take care of that hit."

"Alright then." He placed the gun back in the holster before leaving.

Kagome clipped the weapon back in place then opened the file. "This...will be easy enough. Huh...? It's a family hit..." Her eyes closed momentarily, she hated these. Family hits, taking out the family meant children included. Innocent and guilty, it didn't matter. _'A life is a life, whether you decide to give or take it is up to you.'_ That's what both Kazuma and Sesshoumaru had told her.

"A life is a life..." She tossed the manila folder then turned and left the hideout. _'And Yagami and his family are no exception.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of what I hope becomes a wonderful story full of Incest Love, Humor and Death, thanks for your reviews and support.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sinful Temptation**_

**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**

_**Summary –**_**Kagome and Matt...as children they loose their parents in a car accident when on their way to pick the two siblings from school. Before Watari gets to them, someone else does. Split up at the young age of 4 and 7, Watari retrieves Matt and he never see's his little sister again. Until someone brakes into Whammy's and attempts an assassination...on L.**

_**Anime – Death Note – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Matt**_

_**Genre – Romance/Angst/Family/Hurt**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language) and (INCEST)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**Assassination: YAGAMI**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Yagami...'_ Her eyes followed the older man from her spot in the tree she sat in, a book held firmly in place as she watched him talk with someone from over the top of her book. "I see you..." She smirked.

She had been following him for three weeks, happy to say, this was the last time she would be watching him, today, he and his family die!

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was on the roof of a nearby building watching two men, one which was a hit of hers.

"Chief Yagami, where are we going?"

"...coffee." The man said.

"Oh, but aren't we supposed to be at the office?"

"Matsuda,"

"Right! Never mind sir!"

Kagome rolled her now brown eyes, she wore contacts and an Auburn wig, it came just above her shoulders; this was getting old. She waited for the kid officer to get his superior coffee and the second he did, she aimed her gun and fired.

_**-TCHOO-**_

The silencer made it easier to leave unnoticed. She hit her target perfectly, packing her gun back in her holster, she tied her duffle coat closed and left the roof by way of stairs, a cell phone in her hands as she did so. She dialed a number and listened.

"_You done?"_

"Heading to the other three now, but yes, Yagami has been dealt with."

"_Good, call me when you're done."_ She snapped the cell phone shut and left the stair way just as a cop entered the hotel. He rushed past her with a few more cops. "Ah!" She was knocked into the kid cop that went by the name Matsuda; thankfully he caught her above the guns.

"Careful, you don't want to get hurt now, do you?"

"Sure you should be asking me that?" She pushed away from him and left briskly.

"Huh?"

"Matsuda, no one was on the roof, they probably already left."

Matsuda scrunched his brows in thought, _'Could it be...that girl?'_ He ran outside and looked around; he saw no sign of the girl.

**-x-x-x-**

She made her way to the boy's school, up the steps of the building across from his class room. She set her weapon up and watched as he glanced outside, moving out of his line of view she waited. He glanced down at something and she followed his line of view.

'_A book...'_

She watched it fall seemingly from nowhere and onto the ground. Pointing her gun once more, she fired.

_**-TCHOO-**_

Leaving the roof she headed down the stairs, her shot had once again hit its intended target, the shattering of glass echoed through the ears of his fellow classmates and screams could be heard as he fell from his seat. As she walked down the steps she once more put her weapon away.

She walked out of the building and stopped short of passing the book, walking up to it curiously, she bent down and picked it up.

'_Death Note...sounds...like bad news.'_ She left with the book held tightly in her hands, the title facing her coat so not to make anyone suspicious.

'_Next...mommy dearest, should be the easiest.'_

She arrived at the Yagami's house a little while later and knocked on the front door smiling kindly when the door opened.

"Why, hello there; can help you?"

"Hello Ma'am, is Sayu here?"

"Oh, you must be a friend of hers. She will be back shortly, she just went to get something for me from the grocery store, please come in."

"Thank you." She walked in, stripped her feet of her shoes and sat down on the couch, waiting patiently for the daughter to arrive.

"Hey, mom, I'm home." She heard the door open and watched the mom leave to greet her daughter. Pulling out her gun, she placed the silencer in its place and pointed the gun as the mom and daughter walked in.

"Ah! Sayu, Run!"

"But―"

"RUN!"

_**-TCHOO-**_

She fired the silent weapon at the mother first then stopped the daughter in her place as she pointed it at her.

_Mail took his sisters hand and pulled, running as fast as he could with her. "Kagome! You have to keep running!" He turned and saw a few more men get out of the vehicle and chase them._

"_But―" _

"_NO BUT'S! GO!" He pushed her a bit causing her to stumble before running with teary eyes._

Kagome's eyes widened at the memory, walking up to the girl her own age, she placed the warm barrel to her head. Moving the girls bangs from her tear filled eyes with the weapon.

"Do you want to live?" Kagome asked.

"...y-yes...I don't want to die."

"...stand still." The girl shook but stood still as the gun was removed from her head. Kagome opened the clip and removed all but one bullet.

"We will play a game, Sayu. With this gun, the rules are simple. Give the barrel a good spin and snap it in. One out of five chances say's you win. All you have to do is point the gun and fire. If you lose, well, you'll know if you lose. This game will decide your fate." She pulled out another gun and pointed it at the girl after turning the safety off. Then she handed the gun to the girl. Sayu stared at the weapon, tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly the door slammed open.

Kagome took the girl and spun her to face the door.

"Take the gun Sayu or I'll end your life my self, screw what fate wants."

Sayu took the gun, staring at Matsuda with a tear stained face.

"Freeze!" Kagome fired her weapon at Matsuda.

_**-TCHOO-**_

"AH! No!!!!" Sayu cried out.

"I don't think so Matsuda, just sit there quietly and be a good little boy. Sayu," The girl started to shake again as she brought the gun to her head, Matsuda's eyes widened.

"SAYU NO!"

"QUIET I SAID! She has an 80 percent chance that she'll live, and if she dies, it'll be painless, not only is it to the head; the bullet is laced in a pain reducer supplement. Her whole family went without an ounce of pain. I could have put acid laced bullets instead, and then you would be watching their skin and flesh melt from their bones, does that sound nice. Sayu, shoot, let's see what fate has in store for you."

Sayu pulled the hammer of the gun back, placed the barrel to her head and pulled the trigger. Matsuda's eyes shut the second her fingers touched the trigger.

_**-TCHOO-**_

Kagome smirked, "...looks like your fate has been intertwined with mine, Sayu. Turn around," She said, as she let the girl go, the gun falling to the floor as Matsuda opened his eyes in shock.

Kagome removed the wig and contacts, letting them fall to the floor, "look at me, remember my face. I am the reason you live now, I am what keeps you going. You will grow to hate me, and then you will hunt me. I am just like you, four when I lost my entire family; to this day I hunt the man who killed them. You will do the same, I am the reason you are still alive."

Matsuda watched as she picked up the gun and handed it to her, leaving that one bullet in the clip. She turned and walked back to the couch, stepping over Mrs. Yagami and picking up the book.

_**-TCHOO-**_

Kagome smiled and stood up straight as the girl fell to her knees. "It isn't my time yet, Sayu, I have a feeling, no matter how many times you pull that trigger, it won't fire. I can't die until I kill him. Don't worry; you'll get your chance. Fate works in funny and mysterious ways."

"Hers may not fire but mine will!" Matsuda said as he pointed his gun at her. Kagome pointed her as well and he froze at the hardened glare.

"Don't make me shoot you again."

"..."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have completed my job, it's in someone else's hands to see how far Sayu make's it. Take care of her kiddy cop." She said as she placed her weapon back in the holster, leaving Matsuda and Sayu, along with a gun and one bullet.

'_Mail...have I turned into my killer...?'_

She sighed, dialing a number on her cell phone once more, she listened.

"_Done?"_

"I did what I could; the rest is up to Fate."

"_Oh?"_

"I played a game of chance with the daughter, you know that game. Well, she won, but...so did I...I gave her the gun and that one bullet, she fired at me and it didn't shoot."

"_I see."_

"Any news on my hit?"

"_Yes, we have all the information you need. Your family's killer, come here and we will prepare you for your next hit."_

"Finally." She snapped her phone shut and walked off towards Nippon International Airport.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the slaughter. I love the game chance, only we play with less dangerous tools, lol. Please Read and Review. Sankyu! ^_^''**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sinful Temptation**_

**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**

_**Summary –**_**Kagome and Matt...as children they loose their parents in a car accident when on their way to pick the two siblings from school. Before Watari gets to them, someone else does. Split up at the young age of 4 and 7, Watari retrieves Matt and he never see's his little sister again. Until someone brakes into Whammy's and attempts an assassination...on L.**

_**Anime – Death Note – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Matt**_

_**Genre – Romance/Angst/Family/Hurt**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language) and (INCEST)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**Finding Brother's Killer**

**-x-x-x-**

"..." Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru with doubt lining he blue orbs. "This...this is a brat..."

"Don't be deceived Kagome, by age."

She sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know." She jumped down from the counter and made her way up to him, her face stopped only two inches from his. His gold orbs locked with her cobalt ones. "You coming with?"

"No," He leaned forward so that his lips skimmed her ear. _"I have my own prey to pursue...and you my dear are still too young to try seducing me."_

Kagome pouted, "Humph, who say's I'm too young?" She walked off to her room and slammed the door only for Sesshoumaru to stop it before it closed. Kagome glanced at the boy eight years older the she. This of course put her at nine and him at seventeen.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him. "You know good and well that I am not permitted to touch you. It isn't just age."

"So..." She grabbed a shirt from her dresser drawer, "You're scared." She moved to remove the one she wore only to be pressed against the wall, much too quickly for her to process.

"I am not afraid of anyone, or anything."

Kagome's hands were pressed against the wall, as was the rest of her front, "You're scared of Kazuma."

"..." Sesshoumaru leaned forward a licked the shell of her ear, _"Fine Kagome,"_ He said in her ear. He released her and walked away from her, locking the door then turning back to see Kagome's flushed cheeks.

Kagome watched him move up to her and lean forward, taking her lips with his. Her eyes widened before closing and her arms moved to his shoulder. Sesshoumaru smirked, his hands grazed her shoulders and moved down her still growing figure and settled at her hips before clutching her bottom tightly and drawing a gasp from her. He lifted her and her legs wrapped automatically around his waist. She kissed his neck and nipped at the skin at the collar bone.

"Kagome," He carried her to her bed, lying her down with him on top. "I can't do this to you."

"...why not? You did this with Kagura,"

"Hn, is that what she told you?" Kagome nodded. "No, I haven't. Kagura is a lying whore, and you, you are not. Wait a few more years."

She rolled her head to the side, her eyes looked away. "...I won't be here...in a few more years."

He frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I have to get dressed, you should go."

"..." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before he stood and depart the room. Kagome closed her eyes, lying on the bed she stayed before her eyes snapped open and she stood. Any look in her eyes aside from revenge was gone. She was going to kill the man, who took her brother from her so many years ago; the man who had killed her brother. "I suppose I should get this over with." She pulled her top off and grabbed the one she had previously pulled from her dresser on. Now sporting a burgundy skirt, a white long sleeved blouse with burgundy cuffs and a burgundy tie, and a pair of white knee length socks, she pulled on a pair of black polished, silver buckled shoes.

She smiled to herself in the mirror, then, splitting her hair, she tied them at the top in pigtails then braided them, tying them at the ends when done. She grabbed a leather bag and placed both the note book from before and her gun inside. Each pocket of the messenger bag held her assorted bullets.

"Mail...I will avenge you."

She turned and left her room, the directions to the old man's home were stained in her head.

Walking down the hall, she headed to her adoptive father to tell him goodbye. She paused at the sound of voices.

'_Hm? Kagura and Sesshou...'_ She moved next to the door and listened.

"_Why did you tell her something like that?"_

"_Not that it matters; just thought that you didn't want a kid following you around like a lost mutt."_

"_She is far too young to be thinking of the subject."_

"_She's a killer, if she can kill, she can screw, just like me."_

"_...no, she is not like you Kagura. You are a whore. No, she is nothing like you."_

"_You sure Sesshy,"_

"_Positive. She may no how to fire a gun, but she will never have the heart of a killer. She's too innocent for that."_

"_Heh, that's for sure. Just the other day, when she got back from the Yagami hit, I was talking with Kaguya and she overheard us. She asked what it meant to give head and I had to actually explain to her what it meant and how to do it."_

"_You have a death wish?"_

"_Why?"_

"_When Kazuma finds out―"_

"_When Kazuma finds out what?"_

Kagome frowned at the silence.

"_Uh, nothing sir. It was just mindless babble."_

"_I believe that. You haven't a mind in that thick head of yours anyways."_

"_...yes,"_

Kagome smirked, Kazuma had obviously just walked in, and it would seem, he had hurt Kagura's pride.

"_Sir, I just don't understand, why is she even hear?"_

"_Kagura, you already know, Jeevas was once a partner of mine."_

"_Yes, he worked with you on finding info on hits."_

"_Exactly, Sesshoumaru, do you recall both him and his wife."_

"_Yes, Kazuma. I remember that both helped out. Then his wife got pregnant, and they left us. You wanted the first born girl, but they had a boy. So, you decided to wait it out a while. Four years after the birth of their son, they had a little girl."_

"_A-K-A – Kagome."_

Kagome frowned, _'I didn't know daddy knew Kazuma.'_

"_But why did you let the brother live?"_

"_If I may sir, please allow me to answer. Kazuma aloud the boy to live, he had no interest in him, or in killing him, he merely wished the girl to come with him. In the end, he played it out like the boy had been killed by the young Ryuzaki, now; she's getting dressed to kill. Now, Kazuma sir, I have a question of my own."_

"_Yes, Sesshoumaru?"_

"_What happens, if she learns of the truth, or finds her brother?"_

"_...she will most likely, come to kill me."_

"_She can't, she's too young."_

"_Kagura, a child raised to kill, will kill. A child raised to run, will run. And a child raised to think out the situation before acting, will do just that. Kagome doesn't run, she kills, and she does it right, thinking of all her options. You see, unbeknownst to her, I taught her very little. Her parents, they had been preparing them for this outcome, for a long time. I merely helped her hone her skills, sharpen them. She will learn of the truth, one way or another, I have no doubt. But, until then, remain silent, or I will have your tongue removed."_

"_**Sir,"**_

"_Oh, and Kagura, if I hear anymore about your lessons with Kagome, you will find yourself feeling a new kind of pain." _Kagome heard footsteps and as quietly as possible, she took off around the corner. She sighed, catching her breath; she forced her emotions down and controlled her facial features before walking down the hall once more, running into Kazuma along the way.

"Kagome, you leaving?"

"Yes, I am. I want to see the face of the man who killed Mail. I'll see you and the others," She didn't continue, only walked past him and out the door. She called for a passing taxi and climbed in.

"Can you take me to Whammy's Orphanage?"

"Whammy's? Yeah, sure. You'se got money to pay?"

"Yeas, I have plenty." She flaunted the rolled up money and he took off.

Kagome watched her surroundings from the window, _'All this time, it's all been a lie...does Mail know? Has been looking for me? Did he give up...? That day, it haunts me still.'_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kagome! You have to keep running!" He turned and saw a few more men get out of the vehicle and chase them._

"_But―" _

"_NO BUT'S! GO!"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_She heard a scream and turned with wide eyes. "Mail...MAIL!" She took off running when her arm was grasped by soft fingers in a hard grip. She turned to see the boy holding her. "LET ME GO!!! MAIL IS HURT!!! HE'S HURT!!! HE'S HUR―...t..." Her eyes darkened before everything went black._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

'_I see it every time my eyes close; I hear it every time I'm left alone. It's my lullaby, I sleep and it is my nightmare, I can't have a moment's peace without the constant reminder of five years ago.'_

"Hey, princess, we're here, now pay up."

Kagome grabbed her bag and hopped out of the cab, leaning forward by the passenger window, she handed him his due fee and an extra ten for his silence and quick driving. She watched him drive away before turning around, no wig concealed her hair, and no contacts hid her eyes. She was here, to find the truth, all of it. She knew so little of what happened, only a few facts from eavesdropping, and she needed more.

Kagome walked through the gate and was blocked by a bunch of kids obviously older than she.

"Hey, she's cute!"

"A school girl, nice outfit." One chuckled, he was raggedy, and had dreadlocks from obvious neglect of his hair. He circled her before placing an arm over her shoulder. She fought back the urge to gag or grimace.

"Could you take me to a, Mr. Whammy?"

"Huh? You're a guest?" He immediately retracted his arm.

'_I should remember this guy's obviously high standing. They are afraid of him, or they respect him...or both.'_ She smiled, moving the bag in front of her; both hands clasped the handle tightly. "Yes, I'm here...so that I may hear...the truth of the precedent."

"...eh? The...precedent?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly."

He frowned and glanced at the bag. "What's in there?"

"That's confidential."

"...right." He led her through the yard, and she noticed how multiple kids stopped to stare at her; analyzing the situation...no...They were analyzing her.

Kagome followed down the hallway, passing by a boy with a puzzle, white hair and charcoal grey eyes, a bunch of laughing kids, a flyby soccer ball and multiple other things. Finally he stopped.

"He's in there."

Kagome glanced at the mahogany bordered door, a large **'W' **was top and centered on the door. Kagome stepped forward and knocked.

"_...hold on a moment, just a moment."_ The door opened and he looked at the two. "Gregory, you know better then to bring people inside the orphanage."

"She requested to speak with you Watari sir."

"...young lady, how do you know me?"

"...I have reasons to believe...that you know...or...knew...my brother. I would only like for you to clarify this."

He looked her over and pointed to the bag. She handed it over and he opened it, Gregory's eyes widened when he pulled out a gun with a silencer.

"This―"

"Is intended to be the weapon that kills a Ryuzaki; however, I have my own priorities to take care of first. Answer my questions correctly, while of course, supplying me with viable proof, and you may buy that young man a longer life, one in which, I won't be the one to do him in."

"That is quite the proposition. You see however, now is a bad time, for I have a guest."

"...then tell your guest to reschedule."

"_Watari,"_ Kagome quirked a brow at the monotonous voice from within the room. _"Let her in. I'd like to hear what she has to say."_

"_...it's...L..."_

Kagome looked to the boy next to her; he looked to have gone pale. "Who?"

"You don't know!?"

"Gregory, that is quite enough, thank you for showing this young lady in."

"Uh, of course."

"Sir, are you...sure?"

"_Yes."_

Kagome walked in when he moved the door wider after the boy's departure. She looked around, ignoring the older boy in the chair; she noted no exits aside from the air vents that were located in the far right of the room above a large bookcase filled with encyclopedias and books on law enforcement and state laws.

"Ooh, scary; I seem to have walked into the office of a...lawyer?"

"No madam, I am no lawyer."

"...hm," She sat down in a chair near the exit of the room, "Watari, have you any document of a boy under the name of Mail Jeevas being here."

The boy in the chair, sitting with his knees tucked to his chest, feet in the seat, looking at her with...something in his eyes. _'What is he doing? Deducing me, observing, analyzing...studying me perhaps? Wait! This...L...this is the young man from the file! Ryuzaki!'_

"...Miss. Unknown, why would we give you any sort of document on the children we look after here?" He finally asked.

"...My name...is Kagome, Kagome Jeevas. He's my older brother by four years. I am nine; he would be thirteen by now. He...I was brought up believing that he had been killed, just recently I was told that you...Watari Whammy, had been the man that took my brother's life. I over heard a conversation that leads me to believe...my brother is still alive...please...please just tell me!" Tears swelled in her eyes, her head fell to her hands, elbows on her knees held her head up.

"Watari, please retrieve Matt."

"Sir?"

"I'm interested on his reaction."

"Alright then."

Kagome watched the older man leave; with furrowed brows, she turned to _'L'_, "Who is Matt?"

"..."

'_Damn it! He's ignoring me,'_ She glanced at her gun; it was close enough for her to reach, but should she take the chance.

"...I wouldn't do that. The chances of you getting the gun before me are very slim."

"..." She averted her eyes; finally, she decided to take the chance. Moving faster than _'L'_ had originally thought she could, he sat staring at the barrel of a gun. "Answer me!"

"...you will see...soon enough."

The door opened and Kagome's eyes moved to the door.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review! ^_^''**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sinful Temptation**_

**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**

_**Summary –**_**Kagome and Matt...as children they loose their parents in a car accident when on their way to pick the two siblings from school. Before Watari gets to them, someone else does. Split up at the young age of 4 and 7, Watari retrieves Matt and he never see's his little sister again. Until someone brakes into Whammy's and attempts an assassination...on L.**

_**Anime – Death Note – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Matt**_

_**Genre – Romance/Angst/Family/Hurt**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language) and (INCEST)**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Brother Dearest**

**-x-x-x-**

'_No...this is...I can't believe it...Mail!'_

She stared over the boy of thirteen who had just stepped in with Watari and someone else she hadn't really noticed. Her eyes traced over the figure of the boy with auburn red hair and dark green eyes hidden beneath orange tinted goggles. He was playing a game boy, and had yet to look up at her. He had a pair of ear phones hooked up to the game, so he no doubt just followed Watari, perhaps thinking that the other was called instead of him. He was dressed in a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of knee length jean shorts with socks and tinny shoes on.

'_He...he hasn't changed a bit.'_ She took a step forward and moved to lift her hand.

"Kagome; this is Matt, or as you call him, Mail." L watched as her hand lowered slightly, her grip on the gun lowering so that it was no longer pointing him in the face. She was in a complete daze and didn't even notice him take her gun and place it on his desk with his thumb and index finger.

"Kagome...?"

She directed her still unblinking eyes to the boy next to her _brother_. This boy looked to be the same age, long shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful baby blue eyes; he was gorgeous, but paled in comparison to the person who had haunted for five years, in both her dreams and nightmares. Unlike her brother, he wore a long sleeved black sweat shirt and black sweat pants with black socks. She turned back to the other and moved a few steps forward as she lifted her hand, placing it gently on his cheek and causing him to jump and look up at her. His eyes widened and with teary eyes she smiled.

"H-hey, Mail..." Tears finally gave way and fell from her eyes.

"Who the hell is this!?"

Kagome ignored the blonde and watched as Mail slowly brought his hand to hers before dropping his game boy and pulling her into an embrace.

"...!"

Kagome looked at the shock on the blondes face as both the earphones and game fell with a clatter to the floor.

"Matt?" The boy called out in confusion.

"...Mello...th-this is...my little sister...K-Kagome."

Kagome could barely believe it, the feel of her shirt getting wet from tears she never saw her brother cry. Really, he never cried around her, this was a first for her; clearly, this was a first for the other boy too.

"_MAILS~!"_ Her arms wound tightly around his shoulders where his own held tightly to her around her waist. "You're alive! I...I can't believe it, all this time...Mail..."

"Yeah, I guess I am alive...though I know I just died in that game," He looked at the game that lay with a now black screen.

"You can play it later...right now―"

"Miss. Jeevas...while I am glad that you found your brother, and the same goes for Matt finally seeing his sister again...you are wanted in America, Brazil and China for Murder, and if I am right to assume, you were the culprit behind the family hit in Japan...so you are also wanted there too..."

Kagome's face fell. "How...how did you know that?"

"You didn't do your research when they told you to kill me and Watari."

Matt and Mello stared at her in surprise as she pulled away from Matt/Mail and moved to stand in front of L. She got on one knee and untied her left combat boot before pulling it off and placing it next to her. "I had other things on my mind." She removed a Black British Commando Knife from beneath her black cargo pants, along with the black strap that had previously held it tight against her leg.

"Kags...?"

Mello walked up next to Matt and stared as his sister began discarding knives and guns, senbons and bullets onto L's desk.

"Huh?" Mello bent down and picked up her left boot before letting a surprised gasp out. "How the fuck do you walk in these!?"

Watari frowned, "Mello..."

Mello frowned but kept his eyes on the boot.

"Training, I was trained to walked in those, it also helps when you have to stand in trees or on roof tops."

"Mello, please hand me the boot." L said, taking the boot carefully when Mello handed it to him. He, Matt and Watari looked at it in surprise, though it was well hidden with L, the other two couldn't help but gape at the forty or fifty something needle thin razors that were scattered on the bottom of her boot.

"..." She sighed, "That's all, I only have four pens...OH!" She pulled a hair clip from her braid and placed it on his desk too.

"A hair clip?" Mello asked, Matt just stared in disbelief.

"Yeah, it has a two needles with poison tips; don't worry though, they are covered with a hard plastic. The needles can't hurt you if the plastic covers their points."

L stared over the collection of weapons, and had it been in his personality, he would have sighed in vexation.

Matt took a step back; his eyes could only stare in panic at what his baby sister had turn into. He turned and left before she could turn around.

"Matt!" Mello yelled out as he ran to the doorway and looked back to the girl who stared sadly at the floor. "..." He turned and followed after his gamer friend, leaving her in the presence of only L and Watari.

"Kagome...I must request that you stay here, where I can keep a watch over you."

"..." She frowned, _'Keep...watch over me?'_ Kagome turned to L, confusion laced her eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"...I don't believe..." L took a few sugar cubes and dropped them carefully, one on top of the other. "...that you were completely at fault for the murder of your victims..."

"..." She walked closer to L's desk and moved around to where he sat; she watched him take a few more sugar cubes and stack them similar to the others. _"...I'm sorry..."_ She dropped before him and took his free hand that was on one of his knees. He turned with wide eyes to her and watched as she took his hand in hers and placed it against her forehead. "I do not know how you will fair in searching for my innocence. I myself do not see how I could possibly be blameless."

He stared at her, "I didn't say you would be guiltless...but you are not the only one to blame."

"I'm not sure I agree, but thank you." She stood, and then released his hand, "I have done many things I'm not proud of, and there is more than a slight chance that I will be put into a position where I will have to do horrible things again." She looked him in the eyes and smiled with tears unshed. "If that comes to pass, please kill me." She didn't wait for his answer as she turned and left in the direction that her brother and Mello had.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, she had walked through the entire orphanage and still...no sign of Mail...or...Matt.

"Mm...Matt?" She called out, "M-Mello?"

"..."

She paused; she was in the common area now. She felt as if she was being watched, and so turning, slowly she looked around the room until her eyes met with charcoal gray orbs. They bore into hers as they seemingly looked into her very mind.

Kagome walked up to where a boy with messy and unruly white hair sat in white pajama's looking at her with impassive eyes.

"Hi..." Not that she wanted to go about making friends...but really, what else was there to do? She had lost both the other boys...so she would wait and hope that one would find _her_.

"Hello..."

She looked at the five hundred piece blank puzzle and smiled, "Would it be alright if I sat her with you?"

"...It's fine with Near..."

"So Near is your name?" She asked, sitting across from him as she watched him continue laying pieces down one after another without pause.

"It is...You're new?"

"Uh...I guess you could say that...M-Matt...is my older brother and...I came looking for him, found him...My name is Kagome."

"...Is that your real name?"

"It is...the only fake name I use is...actually, it's not important."

"..." He said nothing and the two sat in silence for about an hour, and they would have kept at it had Matt not come storming in with Mello behind him. He walked up to Kagome who was leaning against the wall, the serene silence calming her mind until a hand pulled her roughly from her spot.

"Come on,"

"But..."

"No buts'!"

Kagome blanched at the harsh tone as he pulled her from Near who sat staring at the two. Even Mello hadn't expected Matt to treat her that way.

"Mello..."

"Huh?" Mello turned, missing Kagome turn and wave to Near 'goodbye'. "What the hell do you want sheep boy?" He took a bite of his chocolate that was loosely gripped in his hand.

"Matt...seemed upset..."

"You would be too if you knew her occupation."

"I'm sure he has his reasons...but what I mean is...shouldn't you make sure he doesn't do something to his little sister that he may regret?" Near asked without interest as he turned back to his now finished puzzle, ignoring the look of surprise on Mello's face.

No doubt, Mello was stunned by the long statement and question that the normally silent and expressionless boy had taken him off guard with. Mello said nothing but left after Matt.

**-x-x-x-**

"Mail...?" Kagome felt his grip tighten around her wrist and winced. "M-Mail...you're hurting me." She felt him pull a little more until they stopped at a door and he entered before pulling her in and locking the door behind him. "Mm..." She stared uncertainly at her brother.

"I'm not sure what to say to you Kagome...you...you're a killer...!"

Her eyes widened and a painful ache hit her hard in the chest. "N-no...Mail...I did what I had to..."

"That's no excuse!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" She cried out, tears falling over her cheeks as she let gravity take it's toll on her body, her knees gave out as she fell down, but he still held her wrist tightly. "You can't possibly know what I went through!" Her whole body was shaking with anger, dread and pain. "H-he said you were killed...I just wanted to avenge my brother...I...I was trained to kill...because mom and dad were partners with Kazuma, we had to suffer!"

His eyes widened at that, so taken by her words, he hadn't expected the loud thump and bang on the other side of the door.

"_**MATT! LET ME IN DAMN IT!"**_

Matt stared at the door and sighed, releasing Kagome who sat on her knees on the floor crying and trembling. He opened the door enough to see Mello but not his sister.

"Let me in, I need to finish my fucking homework." He glared.

"..." Matt rolled his eyes but let Mello in none the less. No one wanted Mello to start a rant on his school work or ranking in the race to be L...so he wouldn't push it...

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked, noting the red grip mark appearing around her wrist.

"Nothing, she's fine."

"...right..." He walked to his desk chair and started his work when a ringing could be heard.

Kagome's hand moved on its own accord as she pulled her cell from her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello...?"

"_Is it done yet?"_

"...no."

"_How much longer?"_

"...Sesshoumaru...I need to come back for something first before I can do this..."

Matt and Mello looked at her curiously.

"_...You know..."_

Tears still fell from her puffy red eyes as she closed them and let her head fall forward. "Know what?"

"_...Kagome, I was the one who took care of you for those five years, don't think I can't tell when you are hiding something. I can get you in here...but you have limited time before you need to leave."_

"How do you know I won't kill Kazuma?"

Matt's eyes widened.

"_Because you are too smart for that. Get what you need then go. The organization will be clear of the majority of our members in three days around mid day...good luck."_

The phone clicked off and she sighed..._"Sesshou...thank you..."_ She whispered to herself.

"I can't take anymore of this tonight."

"..." Kagome watched her brother climb into bed and pull his goggles off. She looked at him for a moment before noticing that he was moving again. He moved over to the far left of his bed and she couldn't help but smile before pulling the four pens out of her pockets and placing them on Mello's desk where he picked one up curiously. She moved to Mail's bed and climbed in when he lifted his sheets and covers.

"Hey...Mello...be careful with those. There sharp."

His eyes widened as he stared the ruby red pen over in his hand. _'Sharp?!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed my dramatically late update! ^_^'' Please Regard Me Kindly! Read and Review! Sankyu!!!**


End file.
